Meant to be
by Red Crescent
Summary: She never had luck in her life. She never was accepted for what she was. She never knew how to be in front of others. Until she met him..."What do Sayajins feel when they kiss the person they are meant to be with?" Chichi x Goku - AU fic - ONESHOT!
_**Hello there! I know, I know! I haven't been able to update any of my other stories...but I have quite a lot to do at the moment and I cannot come up with chapters I am happy with...So I thought about posting this little Oneshot although the word "little" might be a lie...**_

 _ **So have fun reading this AU-fic!**_

 _ **Of course we do have our favorite pair Chichi and Goku as main characters!**_

 _ **I hope I finally get the time to update my other stories as well...**_

 _ **CU until then!**_

 _ **Kisses**_

 _ **Red C**_

* * *

 _ **Meant to be - By Red Crescent**_

„Wouldn't it be nice?" Chichi sighed as she watched her arm getting disinfected.

„What would?" a blue haired woman asked out of instinct, only concentrating on the red mark covering Chichi's wrist.

„Being in a relationship, that is…"

"How in the world did this topic come up in your head?" Blue eyes looked at her quizzically.

"Don't know…just thinking." She shrugged her shoulders powerlessly.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Not really…"

"You sure? Because it doesn't look like that to me."

Sitting down, Bulma sighed as she took Chichi's face softly between her palms to search for more injuries covering the young woman. This wasn't the first time, so she knew exactly what she was looking for. You could say, this treatment became quite a habit to both of them. If they liked it or not. The black haired closed her eyes, looking rather depressed.

"You know I was just thinking about why everybody treats me the same. I'm not special to anyone. So I guess it must be nice to be treated special by someone else, you know…not just you."

"You mean as in _nicely_ treated?"

"Yeah, something like that. Because, I somehow have the feeling I always am misunderstood. The only treatment I get is a fight…"

"Well, you know where we are and how it is here. Is that a cut on your forehead?" Reaching out, Bulma touched it lightly only to earn a low hiss.

"Is something wrong with my appearance? Do I look like I would enjoy beating people up? I mean…I'm twenty-two, in my second year of university – although, funny enough, nobody realizes my existence there - and every time I' m walking on the streets the guys always try to pick up a fight. And I don't even know why…Is it fun bullying young women all the time? Women who are from a different race? Or is looking at me enough to piss them off? I mean I know that we're dominated by males here but…come on! Just because I'm not a full-fledged Sayajin like you guys they treat me like shit!"

"Well, you must have done something to make them angry." Bulma mumbled more to herself as she reached for the iodine.

"Nobody should even think about hurting a girl, be her human or whatnot." Chichi pouted cutely. "What kind of sick society are we having here anyway? Women are worth nothing unless they are strong! Do I provoke them to hurt me? Is there sign on my face?"

"Well, basically **you're** punching their lights out every time, aren't you. And you're **half** - **human**." A laughter twinkled in Bulma's eyes as she disinfected the cut. Chichi didn't react at all.

"…are you done yet? My neck's getting stiff."

"Yeah. I think I got everything away. Your face looks as good as new. Well, almost… What did you do anyway today? You smell awful…"

"I stumbled over my feet and crashed against a garbage box. Then said box landed right onto a bicycle which fell over and landed onto a cabriole. The door got a scratch. And due to some magical coincidence some garbage landed inside of the car additionally."

"And the owner of the car got angry and tried to hit you, didn't he? So he almost got you and you got that scratch on your head and on your wrist?" Bulma shook her head disbelievingly.

How in the world could one person have so much bad luck? Chichi was a klutz and a horrible tomboy, that she knew. But in addition with misfortune…it became quite dangerously for her sometimes.

"No…" Chichi shook her head lightly. "I punched his face automatically what distracted him long enough until I could escape. But as I continued walking home I stepped onto a banana peal. I stopped the fall with my hand." Chichi's voice got quieter until she finished in a small whisper. "And with my face…" Clutching the fabric of her shirt she played with it ashamed.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't think this is something you would make up."

"Well, it actually does sound as something you would make up…"

"Bulma, I think I'm destined to die as an old virgin and all alone if I have to continue staying here!" Flopping back Chichi's head landed in a big pillow of the couch she was sitting on. Covering her face with her arm she sighed theatrically to cover her real depression. "Isn't there anybody who's like me? Whose meaning of being normal is similar to mine? Who as well has the misfortune of being without the most outstanding characteristic of this nation?"

"Oh stop that crap, Chichi! And don't look so serious while saying such things! You're a wonderful young woman, even for Sayajins! You just need to show your good points!"

"You mean I have to specially show just how tomboyish I can be? Sorry for not being an alien-beauty like you….I just don't have that tail of yours, which by the way is your understanding for being pretty in the first place! Should I get a fake one after all?"

"No, you dummy! Just be….you!"

"Loud, temperamental, aggressive, easily angered, arrogant and - just to point that out - tail-less?" She counted sarcastically.

"Oh well…uh…" Bulma couldn't deny those characteristics. "Why are you so fixated on that tail-topic today? I just want you to be careful. Your aggressive attitude's going to get you into real trouble! You're still a woman, don't forget that! It doesn't matter if you're having that thing sticking from out of your ass or not. Just don't keep your focus on the fact that the dominating gen in your cells is human, what practically shouldn't even be possible…" the rest was more a mumble to herself than a statement.

Chichi felt kind of insulted as she stood up. Bulma was practically telling her to stop being herself although she wanted her to be herself. Wasn't she any good at all? No wonder her father had left her. Her mother died shortly after her birth and her father never came back from his last mission five years ago…

"It's okay, Buls. I get it. Thank you for treating me. I think I should go home now before your husband's home. Don't want to stand in your way…he doesn't like me as well."

Bulma looked at her worriedly. "That is not true, and you now that. He just doesn't understand why your human blood was stronger than your sayajin blood. You know he thinks highly of our species. Anything that doesn't fit his imagination is just not to his liking. That's all."

"Oh yeah…that's similar to hate, isn't it?" The black haired girl sighed. Bulma never had seen Chichi so miserable since she knew her. So she didn't know what to say to her anymore. She obviously was just telling her the wrong things. Biting her lip she regretted her words. She just watched Chichi leave with an uneasy feeling inside of her chest.

Taking her stuff, Chichi thanked her friend and walked out of the house without waiting for another word from Bulma. Trying hard not to cry she told herself to stop feeling so damn frustrated! This wasn't like her. Absolutely not!

Walking on, she bitterly thought about her current situation. A situation she had experienced ever since she was born. Yes, she was haunted by bad luck. And yes she felt pretty lonely. But she shouldn't let herself be pushed down by this.

She wouldn't be pushed down by this!

Tripping over her own feet she landed flat on the asphalt.

Lying there quite perplexed Chichi couldn't help herself but whimper. The noise sounded despicable even to her own ears. Yet she just sniffed as she sat up and rubbed her face with the back of her hand unladylike. Not that she was a lady to begin with. Not here.

Ignoring the other people walking past her, she hiccupped loudly. She felt powerless and her legs were shaking weakly. Her tears really started to flow out of her face uncontrollably now. But she didn't care at all. You had to cry like that once in a while, didn't you?

It took her twenty seconds to finally stand up again and gather her things together. Nobody was helping her. She was on her own, like always.

For the first time it dammed to her, that she actually was just an unwanted orphan. And nothing more. Although she told herself over the years she had to stay strong, she couldn't. This was her limit. And she had reached it quite brutally.

She had no spirit today. Not at all. She felt dirty – well, she smelled like garbage – she was unlucky and she didn't know what to do about it anymore.

How much can one person endure?

Looking up with her tears stained face she watched the sky darken between the buildings. The sun was already setting and bathed the city in an orange glow. It looked peacefully yet it didn't reach her heart at all. She felt awfully cold today.

Letting her last tears roll down her cheeks effortlessly she continued walking down the streets. She didn't even feel how hard she gripped her things between her arms. Her knuckles were white but she couldn't loosen up. Somehow she wished she wouldn't even exist.

Turning on the next corner to follow a shortcut she suddenly collided with a soft wall. Landing flat on her butt – how often did she want to fall down today anyway? – she let out a small noise of hurt. Her vision was blurry as she looked up. Blinking a few times made it only worse so she stopped trying to see anything. She didn't even care what the other person was saying to her, too. Spacing out, she just sat there and watched him. Although it wasn't much she actually could see.

"I'm talking to you!" the person hovered above her. Chichi thought seeing an angry expression but she didn't care. Her stare was blank and she didn't react at all. This was just too familiar. Inside of her head she already could tell that this man was angry with her and would try to hit her, as her aura provoked most of the people. Even though she was doing nothing but stare. It provoked him.

"Hey, you listening?" he grabbed her by her collar. Chichi let him lift her up lifelessly. "Damn, it! Are you deaf?" He yelled at her face and Chichi could smell cigarettes and alcohol. So that explained why he wasn't able to pronounce the words clearly, Chichi thought to herself. He was drunk.

Shaking her, she felt her body follow the movement limply. With ease threw the man her figure against the nearest wall with a growl. The impact hurt but not as much as her psychological state hurt herself. She was used fighting. And she normally was used distracting her opponent in order to escape. But this guy right now was gripping her pretty hard and she didn't know how to release herself. She was, indeed, in a pinch. But she didn't care.

"You piss me off, man!" the guy spit his saliva on the ground before stepping with his boots against her knee. His tail twitched from right to left angrily. He didn't care at all that she was a woman. Nobody cared, she thought to herself. Anger rose inside of her. Why in the world didn't they care?!

Feeling energy flood her body once again she tried to stand up but was stopped as his hand shot forward and grabbed her ponytail. Pulling her up he watched her eyes finally focus on him with an angry expression while she reached up to grab his hand which held her hair automatically. "Well, well, what a nice view. You try challenging me?" He sneered and blew his awful breath into her face.

Unable to move as he suddenly pressed her with his weight against the wall he just threw her at, she shot death glares into his direction as his other hand gripped her jaw. She knew he might be stronger than her, but she still tried to fight.  
"You actually don't look that bad, do you?"

As she didn't answer him in any way he just grinned wider.

"Can't speak?"

Holding her breath she tried to tense up her muscles.

"You're some kind of a handicapped?" He searched for a tail, yet he found none. "Are you a slave?"

She just looked at him with glares.

"Well, lucky me to bump into you then, huh?"

"Let go!" she hissed out of instinct. She couldn't deny the Sayajin blood in her veins but it absolutely was no match against this guy. Her sane mind knew! But her blood couldn't care less.

He ignored her perfectly. Her eyes suddenly widened in size as she watched how his face suddenly came awfully near hers. And because this guy was pretty heavy she couldn't push him away at all!

What was he trying to do? Why was he pressing his fingers into her cheeks like that? Why would he lick his lips in anticipation? Why was this fuzzy thing behind him wiggling in that disgusting manner? She had thought he would punch or hit her, that's the reaction she normally was used to get. But this man here was acting absolutely out of order!

A slight hint of panic rose inside of her. He wouldn't dare, would he?!

In the split of a second her human blood came back to its surface and her feisty character crumbled down like a withered flower.

Her thoughts were in a turmoil. Her mouth uttered a whining sound as she tried to evade his smell and mouth. His wet tongue came out disgustingly and he licked her left cheek. Her head wouldn't even move one inch!

So this was what Bulma meant? That she had to be careful because she was a girl? That her aura and attitude would provoke these men to take advantage of her?

Chichi was feeling sick as the tip of his tongue actually touched her lower lip. Due to the alcohol in his blood he obviously had trouble focusing on his goal. Wiggling under him, Chichi didn't know what to do. She wouldn't even think of calling for help as she never had to do this in previous times. Nobody had been there to help her anyway. So how did you call for help? Scream? Utter a loud sound? Ring a bell?

Closing her eyes she did the only thing she could do. Blacking out the things happening around her. She pressed her lips firmly together, eyes closed and waited in disgust until his wet organ would touch her again. She hated herself.

Hated herself for acting tough although she was nothing but a shivering kitten. She wasn't strong at all in this world! She only had pretended to be tough in order to survive for so long alone. She always knew that she never could stand a change against them. Ever. She had developed a disgusting temper because of that.

His breath on her face brought tears to her eyes all over again and all she could do was think that she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want this. She didn't even wanted to live anymore if everything she was good for was….absolutely nothing.

What was her purpose in life? She was neither human (meaning a slave) nor was she a Sayajin. She was a mix of both. But what did that mean for her?

"What are you doing?" another male suddenly spoke low, interrupting them. They were in a small alley, hidden in the dark for anybody else to see. So how come he had found them? Chichi searched with her eyes the direction the voice was coming from as the man who pinned her down was, too.

"Who are you?" he prattled as his head turned to the person standing there. The figure was shadowed yet his eyes glowed dangerously as he looked at Chichi and back to the man. He didn't answer the question.

"Can't you see I have business here? I don' share…get another for yourself." the drunken guy pressed himself even more against Chichi's body who started to shiver like a rabbit as she felt his manhood react to her warmth. His nails bored themselves into her cheeks until she felt them cutting her skin.

"You should let her go." The stranger pressed through his gritted teeth. He seemed furious due to the disrespect he got.

"I haven't seen a tail, meaning she is a slave and mine to command! Now fuck off!"

"Do you want me to help you?" the voice glided through the alley towards her calmly, totally ignoring the other man.

Looking at the new stranger as a lone tear dropped down her chin, Chichi opened her mouth and talked. Finally.

"Get him away…" She pressed out through clenched teeth, furious to be called slave a second time. "…from me!"

Three seconds. That was all the person needed to act. Three seconds and Chichi was being lifted up by unknown hands as she finally was free from the hurtful grip. The drunk man lay unconsciously near a garbage box while Chichi's face got pressed into the shoulder of the man who had saved her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he brushed her back as he felt her shiver against his body - being on Namek for too long really had softened him down, hadn't it? He sighed. Those guys have been just too friendly with each other, he had adapted to their character unknowingly in the last years. Not that he hadn't been more friendly then others to begin with.

Chichi on the other hand was unable to react to him at all. She didn't even feel his embrace. Her mind was too occupied to understand what just happened, her human blood slowly calming down.

Embracing her a little harder, he hugged the shivering woman to his body. Poor girl, he thought to himself before he patted her head. "You're safe now, no need to be afraid anymore."

Who would have thought that as soon as he came back home he had to rescue somebody?

""Safe?" she whispered as she felt her blood sugar rise. Her black eyes were full with rage as she looked up at him, finally stepping back, yelling. "You think I would be safe? I will never be safe here between assholes like him!"

She didn't need pity, not to mention that normally nobody here was even able to feel pity in the first place!

"How come all I ever get are treatments like this…!" Kicking the leg of the unconscious man she satisfied herself by giving him a beating, although it was a beating that didn't hurt. "…by the likes of you!" now she pressed her index finger into the chest of the newcomer. Said one felt utterly misunderstood by her. He just had saved her, right? So why was she angry? If he had to guess he would have said she had the temperament of a Sayajin yet because she indeed lacked the aura of one and had no tail she had to be a mere human!

So he told himself to hold back…it was common in their species to fight a woman who might be equal to a male – mentally or in strength - as soon as she worshipped him as good enough and vice versa. But a human challenging him? He might break her neck with a simple flick of his wrist! What was that woman thinking? And why was it arousing him thinking about challenging her anyway?

"You're quite unthankful for someone who just got saved!" he slightly mouthed, trying to stay calm as good as he could.

"I showed my gratitude already by not punching your lights out! I don't have to do more, do I?"

"You don't have to throw around with your temper as well after clinging to a male like you just did! A Sayajin no less. You're challenging men with your behavior. That's why you get treatments like this. You're lucky my control over my beast is **very** good. So I will overhear your insult." he crossed his arms and let his tail wrap around his torso in order to stay cool.

Her mouth gapped open and she narrowed her eyes. "You...take that back, immediately! I was not clinging to you! I did not insult you by telling the truth! And I'm not a simple human who would be impressed by your oh so good control! I'm as much a Sayajin as you, idiot! And the reason I get treated like trash is because you're too dumb to see that just because I don't have a tail! But bear with it! I was born this way! Sorry for not having that fuzzy thing sticking out from my ass like any other!"

Stomping with her foot on the ground one time she felt better after releasing her thoughts. Harrumphing she watched him thinking about her words before she turned around, trying to leave the alley. She needed to get away from this dark spot.

"I hate this planet!" she yelled while turning her hands into fists. Today was probably the worst day ever she had experienced so far! Collecting her things from the ground she wanted to leave as fast as possible. She needed a bath! Seriously!

Yet a firm grip around her wrist caught her attention.

"What else do you want?" she glared at him, finding it hard not to blush while looking at him. God damn it, why in the world were most men looking so unbelievably sexy here? Although all of them were bastards, they did look absolutely flawless! It made her angry even more! And now, as they stood in the middle of the illuminated street she felt his beautiful features slapping her worthless self.

"You're telling me you're a Sayajin although you don't have a tail?" he sounded unimpressed, yet he was very interested in her.

"Duh, well, yes!" she sarcastically spat. "Nice to know you understood that much!"

"Prove it." He demanded with a smug grin without letting go of her.

"Say what?"

"Prove it. If you do, I'll forget your missing respect towards me."

"How the heck should I prove it to you?! Do you want me to make a blood test? And just to make one thing clear!" she pointed her finger upwards right before his face. "I did not treat you disrespectfully and it's in my nature to have a bad temper, just like you do!"

"If you're truly a woman from my race I dare to challenge you to prove it."

An hysterical laugh escaped her lips as she shook her head in disbelief. "Did your testosterone get into your brain or what? Now listen, I have news for you: I'm only **half** your race, not fully. There's no way for me to be equal to you if fighting seriously! And even if I were, don't you think I wouldn't know what this would mean. I'm not stupid! So no, thank you: I'm not in the mood to find a mate just yet. And I've sworn myself to never get a Sayajin-male as one! Furthermore I don't know you and honestly I don't care."

With that she snapped her wrist back and continued to walk home, feeling quite self-conscious all of a sudden.

"Unless you prove you're really half-Sayajin I'm going to find out myself. If you lie, I will make you **my slave**." He provocatively yelled after her, knowing with an amusing certainty that she would react to him. God knew why he was so intrigued by her, but he never had met someone who was as bad tempered as she was! Most women just wanted to be claimed by him like a whore, be her human or sayajin. Nobody ever dared to go against him. So why was this **half-blood** any different?

As if on cue Chichi went still in her movement and turned around with a beet red head.

"Why would you think we are going to see each other ever again? Huh? Stop being provocative! " she shouted furiously. "You've found me, you've helped me and now you can back to where you've come from and leave me the hell alone! I know you're just trying to make fun of me like any other. But you know what? Fuck it! I don't have the time to be thrown around by you. I'm tired of fighting!"

And after her powerful speech she huffed, turned around again and stumbled right into the next evil looking man who growled at her disapprovingly.

"Girl, watch your step or I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

"Oh yes, great! Another one who's pissing me off in only seconds!" she snapped only to receive a slap from the big guy that made her cheek sting as if it got burned. Yep, that was the reaction she was used to get. Nothing more and nothing less.

Today **really** was the worst day ever!

And as the man tried to hit her a second time she quickly flipped her body over him by using his shoulders as help and with a loud yell she just threw him over her head and down the street. She knew it wouldn't hurt him, but it gave her the needed time to escape.

The guy who stood behind her looked at her with wide eyes, a sudden pride swelling inside his chest as he congratulated himself for having excellent taste in women. Oh yes, he was sure he had found quite a good one…her being half human didn't bother him at all.

What a nice coincidence, indeed. He was glad his superior had ordered him to come back today.

Chichi looked at him again with these black eyes of hers, ignoring the feeling in her chest as he smiled at her as if he was proud or something like that. She would not be mesmerized by him, she had sworn to never be.

She had to admit that he felt entirely different than other Sayajins but he was one nonetheless. That stupid tail was enough for her to make her hate him.

"This is all the prove you get." She stated, making him grin. "So don't you ever dare call me a slave."

It was a pity, she thought as she started to run home before Fatty was able to come back. If that spiky-haired guy wouldn't have the tail she might have considered him as a potential candidate.

xXx

"I'm taking it back, Bulma." Chichi stated as she watched her knee getting wrapped up by her only friend.

"What do you mean?" the blue haired beauty was fully concentrated.

"That I want to be treated nicely or special. I guess nobody on this planet is ever going to be worth it. After finishing university I'm trying to leave…I want a job-assignment on another planet."

Blue eyes collided with black ones. "And where exactly do you want to go to?"

"Earth. If I do look like a human here then maybe I have more chances to live a peaceful life over there."

"You know you're at least twenty-times stronger then them? What if they get afraid of you? We live in peace now with most planets but we had our wars, with humans as well. Their most outstanding feature is their stubbornness but they are quite weak, they had no chance against us. Only females are used illegally as slaves now because they are easier to handle. Males just get killed. They hate us, to be specific. In order to minimize the killing it's forbidden to go to earth additionally now." She finished her daily treatment and sat beside Chichi on her couch.

"My father did not use mother as a slave and she did not hate him! Why not believing I might get the same chance? I'm perfectly disguised as human, I just don't have to show off my strength."

"You are going to show it, as you are the most tomboyish girl I've ever known. Now human man would want to be with you."

"You're very nice, thank you." Chichi hissed before crossing her arms like a little child. So she would find no one in the future and wouldn't fit into any society as well? Great…

"No, I'm just realistic. And you, little miss klutz, should be too." With that the elder woman stood up, her blue-haired tail swinging softly from right to left. Chichi followed the movement with her eyes. Not only was Bulma a really exotic looking Sayajin woman, she was the only one with a blue tail as well. On her birth she had been called the "wonder-child", her picture was all over the media.

Chichi on the other hand wasn't even mentioned in the newspaper as she had been born. While any child born as Sayajin was given the chance to introduce itself to the society, her picture had "gotten lost".

"Oh fuck!" Bulma suddenly hissed from out of the kitchen. "I totally forgot!" Her head appeared in the doorway, looking quite distressed. Chichi inclined her neck in confusion. It looked as if Bulma was just about to ask her something she might not like to hear. "What is it?"

"Vegeta's going to come home early today and – "

"I'll be off then!" she already had grabbed her bag and marched off to the door. She didn't need more warning.

"No wait!" Bulma's cry made her stop.

"What else?"

Now came the part she didn't want to hear… "I need you to cook dinner...he invited his best soldiers over and I need a feast to present them."

It took a while for Chichi to answer to that one, the silence inside the house was so intense, she had the feeling she could hear the air circulate.

"No."

"Remember you owe me!" Bulma pointed her index finger at Chichi. "You've said that you would cook for me if I ever needed your abilities!"

"But that was meant as a thank you gift for you and not for your husband or his soldiers! I never agreed to cook a meal for such arrogant, hateful, stupid and despicable people!"

"If you do not help me now I will keep pressuring you until you will help me, and you know you wouldn't want me to…" her blue tail twitched ominously.

Chichi ruffled her hair, ready to tuck each single strain out in distress. This woman was driving her crazy! And she knew what it meant to have Bulma on her tracks, pressuring her! It was damn annoying!

"Did you buy the ingredients already?" she loudly sighed as she looked with a very unpleasant look to the elder woman who grinned.

"I did! Everything's in the kitchen, you just have to prepare anything for me and I promise to you that you will not have to help me serve it, honestly!"

"You really have to grant me one wish after this is over…" Chichi mumbled as she walked over to the big kitchen, questioning herself why she even was this nice in the first place.

Was it her human blood? Or was it the fear due to Bulma's threat?

Probably both…

xXx

"Oh my god, Chichi!" Bulma inhaled the air and looked at the preparations in awe about three hours later. "This is wonderful!"

"And it's just the appetizer which is not even finished! The meat for the main dish is still in the oven, everything else is over there." She pointed to some pots. " Not to forget that I still have to prepare the dessert! But as I'm going to present them warm chocolate cake with fresh fruits and self-made ice-cream we will have to wait until the end for this. If they do not like any of it, I will kill them personally!"

Chichi cleaned her hands on the cloth hanging from her hip before she stepped towards the sauce in order to check the taste.

"When are they going to come?" she wanted to know without looking towards Bulma's direction.

"In a few minutes. Vegeta's very punctual when it comes to meetings like this."

"Meetings like this?" Chichi arched an eyebrow. "You mean he's trying to impress them with such a feast. I shouldn't even help him with this, it only blows up his arrogant behavior!"

"Chichi – "

"I hope he mentions that it was you who made this dinner. I don't want them to say you have a slave to help you, because you don't. They shall recognize a woman's talent! I'm willing to lend you my abilities and you may tell them you did this all on your own! It saves me the pain to be called a slave again…"

A little hug was all she got from Bulma before the both of them heard a door slam and loud and very masculine voices filling up the house.

"And here they come…" the black haired woman whispered to herself before she listened to her friend greet the pack very loudly, finishing the appetizer with skillful movements. It didn't take long until Bulma had to run from right to left, serving them their food in a very….sayajin-like manner. So yes, of course she was bellowing at them for being impatient, and she was getting bitchy as they complimented the taste in a very manly way.

"Stop talking with your mouth full, you moron! If it tastes good then keep it inside!" was what she screamed through he whole house.

"They are making me so angry!" she hissed as she entered the hot room for the hundredth time in two hours.

"What did you except? These guys have no manners and probably very tiny dicks – "

"Chichi!" Bulma yelled. "Don't you even dare insult these men, my husband is one of them and you of all people should know how women like me don't like their men being insulted at all! Furthermore you don't know them and don't think everybody on this planet is the same as these guys you meet day by day!"

"They all have tails and an arrogant behavior! They are not different in any way!" Chichi countered angrily before she shoved the last dessert into Bulma's hands. "Now stop being bitchy towards me and get these dishes out! I want to go home! I've had enough for today! I don't need you lecturing me!"

"Okay!" the blue haired narrowed her eyes into tiny slits. "And because you've helped me I will not continue to criticize your speaking manner. Your food was very delicious by the way!"

A tiny smile tucked at Chichi's lips as she watched Bulma stomp out of the kitchen again. This woman was probably the only person she knew who could compliment you by hissing at you like a snake. Sighing Chichi gave herself the possibility to drink a glass of water while she sat down on the nearest chair. She was tired, needed a bath and wanted to go home!

Throwing her apron into the sink only one minute later she turned towards the door, ready to go. Or to be more specific: she was ready to tiptoe her way out. She just had to be silent and nobody would see her leave, right? The house was big enough, and she knew where she could hide. No problem at all! Bulma knew her good enough, she wouldn't mind her leaving without another word. With her bag over her shoulder she decided to take her plan into action!

Scanning the space right before the kitchen door she hushed through the still empty corridor, always trying to hear where voices were coming from. Glancing towards the living room she could see three people stand; Bulma was one of them, the other two were unknown to Chichi. As she knew she had prepared about seven dishes, there still had to be four other people walking around.

"Just great…" she pressed herself into her dark corner. What now? Leaving through the front door was impossible.

Biting her lip she thought about another possibility. Bulma's guest room – and mainly only for Chichi to use - was on the third floor, but Chichi had trouble believing she would survive the jump. She didn't trust her ability enough to try it out by jumping down. She still was a klutz, so landing correctly might be a problem.

She remembered that there was a tree near the toilet in the second floor…maybe she could climb it down? Hopefully she wouldn't meet anybody up there…but her instincts told her she probably would be meeting someone…well, if anything went wrong she had to try punching their lights out and distract them by moving quickly enough!

Running up the staircase she observed the corridor of the first floor with a quick glance, noticing that probably two or three were talking in Bulma's bibliotheca. Good for her, she was able to get past them without being seen…but there still was another one ghosting around, right?

Holding her breath she ducked herself even more to the ground before running the staircase again up to the second floor. Pressing her back against the wall, she observed the corridor there which apparently was empty. As she didn't hear a sound as well she sighed and closed her eyes in order to keep her adrenaline in check. Perfect, nobody had seen her and nobody would.

It was a pity though. She was Bulma's friend but she felt like a thief in her house. Why did she have to tip toe anyway? Ah yes…because she didn't have a tail and did not want to meet those men who would probably think she was Bulma's and Vegeta's personal human – slash - slave.

With another quick gaze towards the stairs she pressed her figure around the corner with silent moves.

As soon as she saw the door she was looking for, she carelessly ignored the other doors being open and practically ran towards her destination. Yet her plan quickly got a little changed. A slap into her back stopped her midway and she fell down to the floor, barely able to hold her balance. It was somehow typical that her bad luck had had to step in right now and something like this had to happen.

Grunting she cursed herself. So much to 'punching their lights out and distract them by moving quickly', she sarcastically thought to herself. They were punching **her** lights out!

"It's not nice sniffling in others houses." A male person spoke. Of course it was male, what else?

Chichi groaned as she felt herself being lifted up by her collar with ease.

"It's not nice attacking someone from behind as well!" Chichi hissed as she tried to loosen the grip around her neck. "And I was not sniffling! I wanted to go to the toilet."

"In the second floor?"

"I like to have my privacy." Chichi huffed as she still tried to loosen his grip. She couldn't even move her head! She had no idea how this person behind her even looked like! "Could you let go of me already?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure…"

"Of what?!" she snapped.

"Of you. It's suspicious tiptoeing around with your bag and telling me you only want to go to the bathroom."

"Toilet." She corrected him brusquely. "There is no bathroom up here. That's in the third floor. If you don't even know that who gave you the right to judge over me, huh? I know Bulma, she's a friend of mine! And maybe I do have a reason carrying my bag around and taking it with me."

"You're not having your period, I would have smelled it." His nose brushed her neck and she went stiff.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she wiggled. "Keep your face away from my neck, hear me?! Don't do that sniffling thing, that's disgusting! And I was not talking about that!"

"Why have you been hiding if you know Bulma?" he suddenly changed the topic, still not facing her, his lips right beside her ear. Chichi stopped trying to break free from his grip. Her feet were limp and she hung right above the floor. He was carrying her like a cat her kitten. She felt pathetic.

"Why should I answer someone who doesn't even have the courage to face me?"

"Why should I face someone who wanted to be unknown?"

"Why not letting someone be unknown if she wanted to be unknown?" now she really got irritated by him.

"Because it's suspicious."

"Are we at the beginning of this discussion again?" she cried into her hands desperately.

"Are you a slave?" he suddenly presumed and Chichi felt his head moving. He was looking at her butt, checking out if he was right, wasn't he?

Chichi's face went pale from the shock before it turned beet red. Now she was about to explode. She didn't want to tick out inside the house, but he wasn't giving her another option! She had enough!

Swinging her legs towards the ceiling as she felt that his grip wasn't as hard as before she kicked her knees into his back and sat on his shoulders. His hand was still holding onto her collar. Surprisingly he was still standing. Normally the knock would have brought him to his knees.

"Don't you ever call me that again!" Encircling his head she pulled back and stretched his neck uncomfortably until she was able to look into his face. He seemed familiar…Chichi's eyes went wide.

"You…" she breathed out.

He only greeted her with a smirk before he spoke.

"And so we meet again, little half-blood."

Three seconds later she was lying flat on the floor again while he was sitting on her butt, keeping her down with his bodyweight.

"I guess that makes me the winner." He smirked as he leaned down and buried his nose into her hair, breathing in. He had known it was her from the very beginning, but playing with her was amusing. She was much too temperamental for her own good.

He had smelled her the moment he had reached Vegeta's house. He had thought his senses were mocking him but he obviously had been right. She was here, although he still didn't know why. But he couldn't deny the pleasing feeling of seeing her again so soon.

"Now…" he shifted his weight, making her even more uncomfortable as she felt a body part of him she didn't want to feel at all! "Care to tell me what you've been doing up here?"

Grunting she tried to wiggle under him. "As I said, I wanted to go to the toilet!" Chichi suddenly raised her voice totally forgetting that she didn't want to make a ruckus in the first place. Great! Now probably the whole house knew she was up here!

"What have you been doing up until now? We haven't seen you. Bulma did not say she had another guest."

"What kind of interrogation is this? Why should I answer someone who's sitting on my butt?! Did anybody tell you that you lack manners, you idiot?"

His only answer was him pinching her side and she squirmed.

"Hey!" she protested.

"If you don't want me to repeat that, answer my question."

"If you dare try to do that again – ouch! Hey!"

"Spill it." He couldn't help himself but smirk. This was really fun!

Chichi sighed audibly before she mumbled a curse and finally answered him obediently. "I was helping Bulma prepare the meal in the kitchen. And I've told her to not mention my existence because I didn't want the likes of you to know! I didn't want to deal with you! Not again!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes!" she hissed as she tried to turn her head and bombard him with an evil look. "Why should I lie about that? Look at this! If I had a tail you wouldn't even care about me moving up here, am I right? But because I don't, you thought I am a burglar and you just attacked me! I do have to deal with you now, don't I? I can do very well without it! So could you stop sitting on me? You're heavy, god damn it!"

He looked at her and scanned her eyes silently in order to confirm she was telling the truth. He had to admit, she didn't seem like a liar. And as she mentioned their position again he actually had a guilty conscience. He had knocked her down quite brutally , hadn't he? And he really had thought she was a simple human thief.

Standing up without another word he pulled her with him, placing her back on her two feet. Chichi was rather surprised as she looked into his face which seemed as if he was sorry. That look definitely was new to her from somebody like him. Was this Sayajin actually able to feel?

Chichi snorted sarcastically in her head. As if!

"Goku?" another male voice suddenly came from behind, startling the both of them. Chichi's heart sunk to the ground as she felt how the man who obviously was called Goku blocked her figure from anybodies sight. With a charming smile he turned around to the newcomer, shielding Chichi by putting her behind his wide back.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing up here?" the voice was rough and unfriendly. "Vegeta wants to see all of us in his bureau."

"I was just inspecting the new rooms, Bulma had kept telling me about them ever since I got back."

"Whatever, just swing your ass back down." The dislikable voice grunted before Goku was left alone with Chichi again. Said one looked at him with wide eyes and rosy cheeks as soon as he turned to her again. To say she was surprised was an utter understatement!

"Why did you do that?" she curtly wanted to know as she stepped away from him. She didn't want to be in his debt again. Goku just smiled as he put his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

"You said you didn't want to deal with them."

"Why would you care about the things I say? And aren't you one of them as well?" straightening her back she repositioned her bag over her shoulder.

He pouted playfully and Chichi ignored the little _Peng!_ in her heart. "I wouldn't say I'm like them." Taking a strain of her hair he played with it before circling it around his finger. She narrowed her eyes before she slapped his hand away and pointed at his tail.

"This thing is sufficient to prove me you are!"

Within a second Goku grabbed her jaw gently yet firm with his fingers and brought her face close to his, a knowing smile plastered on his features. "If I really were like them you wouldn't be able now to escape this house by climbing down the tree near the window."

Chichi's eyes went wide. "How did you…?"

"I will tell Bulma you send her your greetings." And with that he released her, turned around and waved with his two fingers a last goodbye. "I look forward to seeing you again."

"In your dreams!" she lightly mouthed as she didn't allow herself to feel giddy about his last comment. Why would she want to see him?

He still wasn't any different then the rest!

He turned his head towards her again, making her stop in her tracks. "Don't forget." He reminded her and Chichi raised her eyebrows, not understanding what he meant. "You still didn't prove **me** you're half my race. I will get my challenge, and either way you will be mine. Mark my words." And with that he vanished from her sight, leaving her absolutely speechless.

Minutes later Chichi still had a beet red head as she stomped through the night, mouthing to herself as she repeated his last words in her head over and over again.

She? Be his? Not in another billion of years! If he really thought she would even think about being something like a slave he was absolutely mistaken!

She would not be defeated!

xXx

Two weeks later, Chichi sat comfortably on the couch of her living room, biting on the end of her pencil while she hovered over her books. She just had finished the exams of her semester and had quite a lot of free time. And because she didn't want to leave the safety of her own flat she continued to study. The wound on her elbow had just finished healing and she didn't want to mark her body again just by carelessly taking a walk.

The incident with this Goku-guy in Bulma's house was still present in her head and she wondered why she just couldn't forget about this man. The last time she went to Bulma to get her medical treatment she unconsciously had asked lots and lots of questions about him until Bulma wanted to know what in the world was wrong with her.

Of course Chichi had told her the whole story: about how he had knocked her down and interrogated her. But for her to think about one person all the time - although she reminded herself it was because of hate – was abnormal for Chichi.

She sighed as she threw her pencil on her book and placed it back on her little couch-table. As if on command her phone rang and she picked it up lazily. She knew it had to be Bulma. Who else would call her? She had the phone just because Bulma had shoved it into her hands while screaming "Take it and shut your trap!"

"Yeah?" she yawned into the phone as she took her pillow and pressed it against her chest.

"Chi, I need your help." Bulma ominously stated, making Chichi frown.

"Why?"

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"No, I wanted to go out party with my friends." She sarcastically spat.

"Don't talk like that to me, idiot!" Bulma brusquely snapped back. "It was just a common question! So you are free?"

"I am. What is it?"

"We got an invitation from the king."

"Who is 'we'?"

"Vegeta and one of his soldiers. He could chose who he wanted to bring. He said he wants to take Goku."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Chichi had trouble following her. What did she want to say?

"It's duty to bring an escort. Vegeta has me, but Goku…"

"Oh, no! No no no no no!" Chichi immediately answered as she easily could count one plus one. She would not lower herself to a simple person who would obediently stay beside someone just so he has company! "Get someone else!"

"But he insists! It has to be you! If you're not going with him, he cannot come. If he cannot come, Vegeta will be a laughing stock because one of his soldiers would not obey his command! Just think about the immense shame you would bring on him! And me!"

"Then tell Vegeta to take someone else instead! Don't load your stupid honor on my shoulders!"

"No, you don't understand! Goku's the only one worth enough to come with him! There's nobody else who could –"

"I don't care about who's worth enough! I am not going to go with him! He just wants to have me as an escort because he likes teasing a worthless being like me! And he knows I'm no match against him!" Chichi wheezed into the phone, her face heating up in irritation. She hadn't even noticed that she had stood up in her rage.

Waiting for Bulma's reaction she just heard unclear sounds coming from out of the phone until a deeper voice warned "Woman, if you do not come I will make sure myself that you wish to be dead."

"Oh yes, great Vegeta! Threatening me is very helpful in changing my mind!" Chichi hissed as her temper snapped and she lost her self-control. She absolutely didn't care that he was the next in line to rule over her kind, but even the prince of all Sayajins has to have some manners!

Once more shuffling sounds were coming to her ear before Bulma's voice echoed through. "Chi, if you come I will promise you, that you will get your job-assignment on the earth, okay?" the next sentence was hissed "Don't give me that look Vegeta, I know you can do that!" and Bulma was focused on Chichi again. "You can leave planet Sai and work between humans! Just be his escort for one evening and you may leave!"

"That's blackmailing now, isn't it?"

"No! It's a promise…please!" Bulma actually started to plead. Chichi gulped. Now that was definitely something new. Just how important was this party?!

The black haired woman sighed as she slumped down, her forehead resting in her free hand. She felt her high body temperature and closed her eyes in defeat. "Just one evening… But if he does or says anything stupid I'll leave that party and I don't want to hear anything afterwards, is that clear?!"

"Yes…" Bulma paused. "..there's only one other condition."

Chichi knew there had to be something else! Biting her lip she held herself back to scream uncontrollably. "What condition?" she barely pressed out.

"You need to be a full-fledged Sayajin if you want to attend the party, meaning: you need a tail. A real one."

Chichi snorted as she let her head fall back. "Oh yes great! Do you except me to let it grow overnight? What are you thinking actually asking me to come if I don't even have the basic requirement to go? What in the world was _he_ thinking asking me if he knows?!"

"Well, I might be the one to blame…" Bulma suddenly stated guiltily.

"Why would it be your fault?"

"I've told him about… _it_."

"You – "

"He was so excited about it that he wanted to see the result for himself! It had slipped my mouth before I realized it…"

Chichi's face went pale. "You don't mean…"

"I do. I'm really sorry."

Chichi sighed audibly while looking at her white knuckles. She had balled her hand unknowingly into a fist. "You know, I really am so abnormally mad at you! Why did you…how could you…why did you do that?!"

"I've known Goku since he was ten! Whatever stupid question he had I would answer it! I didn't think about the consequences! I had no idea he would want to take you with him! I've never seen him be infatuated with a female like that!"

"Bulma!" Chichi almost cried. "He still is a Sayajin-male! That is reason enough for him to behave like he does! He found something new to play with in me!"

Bulma ignored her last comment and sighed theatrically. "Please, Chichi! What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees? I am really sorry, but it doesn't solve our problem! We really need your help!"

"You really have to get me off of this planet after all this, hear me?" Chichi hissed before she threw the phone away and cursed. She was way too nice to Bulma…And she knew that!

But the offer of finally getting away was appealing. She ruffled her head. So be it! She would get through this and leave!

xXx

Three days later Chichi stood with an appropriate short dress in dark blue which stopped right above her knees and her black hair up in a nice hairstyle done by Bulma in her friends guest room. Looking at her own reflection in the mirror she couldn't stop thinking about how ridiculous she looked. She hated it! A comfortable pair of pants would have been way better!

"Stop making that face!" Bulma suddenly scolded her before she held up an injection needle. Chichi made an even worse face then before.

"You shouldn't tell me what face to make! It is your fault I even do have to make that face. And **this** hurts like hell!" she pointed at the needle. A shiver ran up and down her spine just remembering the last times she had to try this. "Why do I have to suffer anyway? I wouldn't even be in this position if _someone_ wouldn't have said _something_ she shouldn't!"

Bulma grabbed her arm while rolling her eyes. "How long will you shout that into my face? I've said I was sorry often enough! Stop throwing a tantrum, Chi. It is only for one night. Remember, you're doing this for yourself as well!"

"And I really hope you will hold your promise!" The black haired girl hissed while observing the needle coming nearer. Bulma wouldn't even waist one second and just plunged it under Chichi's skin, injected the serum which was inside and stepped back.

"And here we go…" Patting her friends cheek which was already reddening as she gritted her teeth in pain Bulma watched with pity as Chichi tried to suppress the agony while something fuzzy started to grow out from the spot right above her bottom. About one minute later Chichi tried to regain her breath an her balance as the fuzzy thing wiggled excitedly from right to left.

"What does this serum do again?" she wanted to know with a dry throat as she analyzed the tail. Yep. _A tail_. Having it grow out was pure horror and the hurt was so immense... She only had seen her tail about two times before she had told Bulma to stop mixing another serum. She didn't need it, she had long ago told herself that she was perfect the way she was. Without it. Plus, the pain wasn't worth it.

"It suppresses your human blood and gives your cells the possibility to be dominated by your sayajin blood. That's the reason your tail has the chance to grow. Unfortunately it doesn't last longer then 12 hours. It simply will fall off afterwards."

Chichi grabbed and squeezed her "tail-for-the-time-being" only to harrumph at the end of her little experiment. "I still don't feel anything."

"Due to the rapid growth your nerves don't connect." Bulma shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "This tail basically has a brain on its own."

"Oh yes great…really helpful." Chichi mumbled sarcastically as she grabbed that fuzzy something and held it back while wrapping it around her waist like a belt. "And you really think I will not put shame on you with this thing here out of control?"

"Goku should be able to keep it under control."

"How so?" the young woman raised her eyebrows as the tail had unwrapped itself again only to knock down the little lamp near the guest bed.

Bulma smiled before she patted her head in a sister-like manner. "You'll see."

"I wish I wouldn't have to." Chichi narrowed her eyes as she followed her friend out of the room and down the stairs to their male company which had entered the house after Chichi had locked herself away in the guest room.

As soon as she saw the spiky-head her heart skipped a beat. The fluttering inside her chest confused her. Why was her body suddenly pulsating like this? Inhaling deeply she shoved it aside. Maybe she was just stressed out because this annoying guy was looking at her like that!

Goku's eyes landed with a certain mirth on her figure after smelling her clear irritation. She was annoyed by his persistence, he knew. But the sight he got was worth it. There actually was a tail waving behind the black-haired half-blood, making her look like a female of his race, yet she still had that unique odor of _human_ on her. An odor which absolutely was able to drive him crazy.

He wasn't able to explain the reason for that.

"Buls!" he smiled at his friend in order to cover his thoughts. "You really are a genius! She looks like a real one!"

"I am a real one, dummy! If only half!" Chichi hissed before Bulma was even able to open up her mouth. "Don't reduce me to something worth less just because of this thing here!" she grabbed her tail and waved it in front of his nose.

"Still as feisty as ever, aren't we, Miss Chichi?" he crossed his arms as he flashed a cocky grin towards her direction. Having him say her name caught her by surprise, but she wouldn't be impressed by him. Harrumphing she flicked her head to the side and shot him with an arrogant glare.

"Still behaving like an asshole, aren't we, Mister Goku?" she imitated him only to be slapped by her own tail at the end of her sentence. "Ow! You stupid little - !" she shouted at the fuzzy accompany before she looked at Goku who couldn't help himself but chuckle.

"What?!"

"It seems as if it doesn't like you talking bad about me." He simply stated as he put his hand on her back and lead her out of the house.

"I don't give a damn what it likes or not!"

"That's too bad." He sighed playfully before he started to lift himself up in the air making her black orbs widen as soon as they were standing in Bulma's garden.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she grabbed his hand automatically, keeping him down.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Can't you fly?"

"…Why should I need that? I have two legs which can bring me from A to B. I don't need that flying ability!" she huffed. Why should she tell him that she had never learned it from someone as everybody thought she was only a human who couldn't do it anyway?

Chichi was so irritated by everything she didn't even notice what happened as she automatically encircled his neck with her arms as soon as he grabbed her waist and pressed her against his chest.

"Hold on tight." He smirked only to receive a slap form her on his chest.

"Stop that creepy grin and don't tell me what to do!" She snapped as she held on tighter after all. Being touched by him and touching him felt more familiar than she wanted to admit. In fact, being touched by him never had felt uncomfortable in the first place. He didn't behave like any other simple Sayajin man Chichi knew either.

"Why is it too bad?" she tried to pick up his last statement minutes later as she watched the wind pitch through his hair lazily as they flew slowly. Bulma and Vegeta already had left the both of them alone as soon as they had started arguing in the house. They were about a half mile in front of them.

"Because it might have convinced me of you being from my race. **Half** my race." He corrected himself after getting her death glare. It was amusing how easily she believed he would still think of her as a pure human. He knew she was special the first time he had seen her strength. But he wouldn't tell her that.

Chichi snorted sarcastically before she turned her head away and looked at the scenery under them. The dim sunlight covered the city and the first streetlights illuminated the small alleys. "You don't even believe me after seeing me with a tail! What difference would it make if I share its opinion? Furthermore I can read on the tip of your nose that me being unable to fly only strengthens your stupid theory of me being a simple human, am I right?"

"Everybody has the ability to fly, even talented humans can do it." He stated. "You just never had someone to show you, correct?"

"Are you trying to play nice now?" Chichi still snappishly mouthed, not allowing herself to feel even more comfortable around Goku. She had only seen him three times by now but it felt as if he knew her exactly. Could he read her like an opened book? Or had Bulma told him more than she should have? She had already proved that she liked to blabber about Chichi.

"I'm not playing nice, I am nice." He chuckled warmly before he landed softly on the ground again and set her down. "That unique tail of yours thinks so as well, see?" he pointed towards his right wrist which was held firmly by the fuzzy thing. Chichi's heart skipped a beat before she hastily loosened it with force and wrapped it around her torso again.

"This thing is stupid!" she announced before she pressed her index finger into his chest. "And male Sayajin's cannot be nice. They are born arrogant, and they stay arrogant. Now lets get this night over with…"

Unable to answer her, Goku followed her fast steps with ease until they got greeted by Bulma with a light nod and went inside the Foyer of the royal town hall. After receiving a glass of champagne and greeting those self-loving high society freaks, Chichi tried to hide herself in a dark corner half an hour later, not wanting to be confronted with anyone. Vegeta had left with Bulma to somewhere and Goku was still absent.

Yet after scanning the area she recognized his spiky head coming towards her.

"Enjoying yourself?" he jokingly wanted to know as he stood right beside her, crossing his arms above his wide chest. Every male was walking around in his armor tonight, showing off his military status, pestering the air with testosterone. It was ridiculous.

"It actually is nice once in a while to be left alone." Chichi answered calmly. "Although I know that is because I do have that thing around my waist. Normally I would provoke every person by being like a Sayajin although I look like a human. They think I disrespect them by having a bad temper. You did think so too at the beginning, by the way." she looked at him with her eyes narrowed in tiny slits. "They just don't want to be _humanized_."

"Is that your theory?"

"It is the truth." She shrugged her shoulders. "If you look closely you see that they all have the same stoic facial expression. A simple smile would kill them! They rank themselves higher then they are. Always believing they can do what they want without any consequences. The reason for them to hate human beings as well is just because they look like humans. In order to symbolize the difference between the races they turn them to slaves. It is simply showing off a certain power."

Turning fully to him she leaned her upper arm against the wall and scanned his profile. He really was abnormally handsome. She bit her lip in frustration. Why just did he have to be what he was?

Throwing her thoughts away she opened her mouth to speak. As she had had quite a few drinks she felt braver then ever. "What about you?" she suddenly wanted to know. "You want me to prove you I do have sayajin gens in my blood but you're more controlled then I am. You could say my temper is much worse then yours. What happened to you? Did you hit your head?" she joked with a light chuckle.

"I wasn't fully raised by Sayajins." He self consciously admitted with a smile while turning to her and leaning his upper arm at the wall in the same way she did. "You could say I was _humanized_ as a child, as you described it."

"Oh really?" she small-talked ironically, clearly showing she did not believe him.

"It's true." He insisted. "I was raised on earth due to certain circumstances but brought back to planet Sai when humans turned against us. I was ten then."

"Why in the world should I believe that story?" Chichi shook her head.

"Why should I lie about that? If I really were a Sayajin like you described them to be wouldn't it be a shame if I had to admit that I was raised by a human?"

Chichi bit her lip. "Touché.." she nodded.

Her innocent eyes bored themselves into his own ones and he gulped down audibly. This girl really had no idea what she did to him, did she? It didn't matter if she had a tail or not. She was a beauty and her temper was exquisite if you liked it. Call him a masochist, but the way she fought against him was appealing. He always had loved challenges. And he never had had a challenge when it came to women.

Chichi was the first to disturb the comfortable silence between the both of them after a few seconds. "Somehow it's funny."

"What is?" he leaned forward, his nose now barely an inch away from hers. Her rosy cheeks emanated a cozy heat and it took all his willpower not to sunk his canines into the base of her neck.

"I am having the temper of ten Sayajins although I'm not fully one and you are the one raised by humans. If I wouldn't know better it does seem as if the both of us are complementing one another."

"Maybe we are meant to be with each other then." He smirked flirty. "If you are willing to finally fight me and prove me your strength." She blinked a few times as she suddenly understood the sheer dimension of her statement and his answer.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she tried to escape the situation. "I was just saying that our situations, if you compare them, are just hilarious if you look at the details! And I've told you more then once that I will not fight you as I know I would only lose! And as a result you would just turn me into your slave anyway , you said so yourself!" Chichi blew at his face, ignoring the sudden pain she felt inside of her chest. Was she actually pitying herself?

"Furthermore…" she continued without letting him say anything. "…I am going to earth sometime soon and restart my life over there. I would not destroy my own dream by stupidly fighting you."

"It is forbidden to go to earth ever since war had ended." He didn't hide to surprise in his voice – or his anger.

"I don't care about that."

"And then what? You think you would be happy over there?" Goku wondered as he suppressed the urge to shout his frustration out. To think the one person he already saw as his own would be leaving him was…indescribable. He never had guessed to hear her say stuff like that.

"Why shouldn't I? I wouldn't be abnormal between them as I know how to control my strength…if I concentrate. I finally would have my peace!"

"But you're not as weak as them as well. No man would survive your lovemaking." He stated provocatively and noticed her blushing cheeks before he received a slap. He had to admit, the contact stung. It took him all of his power to control his beast and keep it inside As much as he would enjoy fighting her, he knew it wasn't the right moment and it hadn't been her intention as well.

"What do you know about me making love, huh?" she shouted angrily and embarrassed, only making it harder for his beast. She did not know about her lovemaking herself! "Don't talk about me as if you knew!"

A light growl escaped his mouth as he looked at her her neck with his hand firmly and pushing her further into the corner and away from anyone's eyes he suddenly captured her between a wall and his chest. His inner self was ready to fight but his instinct told him to not give in this pleasurable thought.

"You really should learn to control your temper." He warned her with gritted teeth, his jaw was tensed. His beast was almost in full control. Almost.

Confusion was written on her face as she looked into his angry eyes. Normally she should be scared but with him she magically wasn't. She was just pissed. First he talked normally and now he started an argument? What was he thinking?! Narrowing her eyes she felt her blood boil over.

"I need to control my temper?! What about you? You're not any better then the rest I have met up until now!" she snapped, looking him straight in the eye. "This is exactly the reason I want to get away! Don't show off in front of me, it doesn't impress me!" she pushed her little hands into his chest yet he wouldn't move an inch.

"Oh, you're greatly mistaken." He smiled while shaking his head, only one breath away from her face.

"How can I be mistaken?" she hissed, making it only worse. "You're behaving like a master who tries to educate his underling! I may have human blood but that doesn't mean I'm yours to command!"

"I do not want to educate you." His head moved closer and she felt his lips moving on her skin. A shiver ran up and down her spine as he continued talking."You should understand the difference between dominating and making you subdue."

She gulped audibly and licked her suddenly very dry lips as she focused on his face. "What difference should there be? It means the exact same thing. Furthermore this is more like sexual harassment!"

He chuckled as his nose touched the spot behind her ear softly. "Oh…I would be bored if you wouldn't fight me…And I'm much too kind to sexually harass you like others would. And the difference between dominating and subduing is as simple as that: if you fight me and I want you to subdue, you would be already dead." His thumb caressed her reddened cheek, enjoying the heat coming from it. "But as you can see, you're still alive. The fun in dominating you is exactly that."

"You…you're… indescribable." She whispered with a shaking voice as she tried to turn her head away. "And I do not mean it in a good way!"

"And yet you still want me, don't you?" his low voice filled her ear and she clenched her eyes shut. Good god! What in the world was he saying suddenly? And how had they gotten into this situation? And why was she so bloody excited?!

Of course she knew that her sayajin blood already had responded to him but she was too damn proud to just throw away her privileges and turn towards him! He was a Sayajin! And right now he was a beast! He was everything she should hate!

"I do not want you in any way." She stated, unsure of her own emotions.

"Oh really?" his mouth moved over her neck and he noticed the aroused smell she emitted, making him smirk. "Your body tells me otherwise."

"I told you to stop that sniffling thing around me!" She balled her hands into fists now, clearly embarrassed about being found out. "And I did not come with you tonight to be harassed by you. I only came along because Bulma promised to get me a job assignment away from here!"

Encircling her head with his hand a little more he lightly pressed his lips against her neck and kissed her softly, almost unnoticeably. "It's not your pheromones telling me." He said. "It is your tail."

And with that he finally released her again, what took all of his willpower and loosened that out of control tail of hers which had firmly encircled his torso. If he wouldn't get away from her now he would ravish her right here and there. That tail was provoking him to.

Her cheeks actually darkened some more as she snatched the tail away from his grasp an hid it behind her back. Inhaling loudly her eyes landed on him. "If this thing is the problem for this behavior of yours, I'm more then glad to lose it again." Straightening her back proudly, she brushed over her red cheeks with her fingertips lightly and checked her body heat. " If you would excuse me now. I'd like to go home and forget that this had ever happened."

Pressing her figure past him she stormed out of the town hall and away from anybody as she walked down the streets. She just waved her hand shortly as soon as she saw Bulma, then she basically ran out. It didn't take Goku long to land right in front of her again, making her hop back in surprise.

She had seen it coming. Nobody left a Sayajin like that. "I'm not in the mood to talk anymore." She warned him, just glancing shortly at him and continued to walk away. She had trouble keeping her heart rate under control. The way he mesmerized her was abnormal and she wanted it to stop. Furthermore she should be really angry for what he had just done to her.

But she wasn't.

She was still excited.

"Listen, I've never seen you as a slave." He suddenly announced making her freeze for a moment. She just nodded in understanding. "Well, good to know you realized that much."

"But…" he continued making her sigh inwardly. "I still want you to prove me your strength."

Chichi snorted. "What for? Not only do you want to harass me, now you want to defeat me as well for what purpose? Showing me I'm not as strong as you? I know I lack ability! I know I lack strength! What I do not lack is temper, but that doesn't do my very good either! What for god's sake do you promise yourself if fighting me?"

"Prove me you're worth it." He stayed cool but persistent.

"Worth what for?!"

"Becoming mine."

It took her awhile to fully understand his words before she exploded. "Have you gone absolutely nuts now? What is wrong with you? I do not want to be yours!" she yelled now facing him and blushing fiercly. "I've never said anything or shown you that I would want to be with you, did I? What in the world are you thinking?"

"Why did your father want your mother although she was human?" he wanted to know calmly, surprising her that he knew that it was her mother who had been human. Bulma really had told him everything hadn't she?

"What have my parents to do with your stupid idea of me becoming your mate?"

"Just answer the question, Chichi…" he insisted with a light sigh.

"Because he respected her as a living being!" Chichi hissed, feeling his questioning was a little bit too personal.

"You're wrong." He sadly smiled, taking her by surprise. "It was because he was bonded. Sayajins bond with the person who's worth it. But the person has to prove that he or she's worth it by fighting him and vise versa or society forbids them to mate."

"Are we having a lesson here? I know all that! What do you want to say?"

"It was the temper of your mother which made your father bond with her. But he knew she wouldn't survive a real fight. Therefore they never mated. But he was unable to leave her. Nobody knew they had a child, nobody should know they had one, correct?"

"You really should stop that stupid talking of yours…"

"Your father wanted to save you after your mother had died and questioned Bulma's father if he could invent a serum which made you look like a full fledged Sayajin. He knew you would be a target once fully grown because you lack the tail. Everyone realizes you're half sayajin although they don't admit it because you look like a human. That's what irritates them about you. You are right when you say it is because of their arrogance." He shrugged his shoulders. "Bulma was able to extract a serum from your fathers blood, but unfortunately it doesn't last long."

"You…what do you know, huh? You have no right to say anything! Stop talking about stuff you don't understand! Stop asking about my life and stop sticking your nose into other peoples businesses! My father had left me all by myself after I was seventeen and rejected the serum; he never cared about me! He only wanted me to have a tail so that he could acknowledge my existence in public! Saving me? Don't make me laugh! He couldn't look me in the eye, he never held me, he never showed me anything which could be called affection because everybody would have pointed their finger at him! Who would love a human?"

"I do." He inclined his head and smiled boyishly. "If only she is half human. But her temper is worse then that of thousand Sayajins."

She took a step back, her heart pounding in her chest. Had he just said something nobody would normally say to a person he had met only three times? And why was she glad to have heard him say it? "Nobody is able to love someone after such a short amount of time. And I still do not want to be your mate…you should search somebody else who's more fitting. If you ever were to take someone like me, your reputation will shrink to nothing."

"I'm afraid I won't find anybody who's more fitting. And I couldn't care less about my reputation." His hands landed behind his neck and he looked into the sky. "I guess I am bonded. If you like it or not."

In that night, when her tail suddenly fell off and she felt a certain loss, Chichi started to cry as she pitied herself while caressing the body part softly. That was the first time in her life she had wanted to keep it…

xXx

She noticed it after two weeks. Although she had told herself it wasn't the case, she still noticed she was observing him. The way his cheek moved when he smiled, the way his muscles tensed when he put one hand behind his head, how he looked at her…how his voice echoed through the air when saying her name.

She was visiting Bulma a lot lately – but not because she needed medical treatment. No, she was visiting her because her body drove her towards Bulma's house each time she was on her way back home. Her body drove her towards the person who was practically living with her friend. She knew that he knew it.

She knew that he knew that she felt more then she wanted to admit. Ever since he had told her that he was in love with her, he felt that something inside her suddenly had changed. A very small part inside her was reacting to him. It had reacted to him from the start, but Chichi was always able to keep it under control.

But now she didn't want to keep it under control anymore…

"Vegeta's working on your job-assignment." Bulma suddenly took Chichi out of her thoughts as she put down a cup of hot chocolate. Her black eyes stopped staring at Goku who looked at her just in the same way. Bulma ignored the way both of them were checking each other out. She was smart enough to smell what was going on between those two, although they still argued with each other. Probably in order to cover something up.

She kept it to herself and didn't question them in their behavior. They were old enough and knew what they were doing – or rather not. Bulma just hoped they would announce good news very soon. She was tired of looking at them…Her talking about the job-assignment of course was just a way to put pressure on the both of them.

"Job-assignment?" Chichi blinked a few times until she remembered the deal they had. "Oh yes….the job-assignment." She felt Goku's eyes boring through her. "Is he going to get through with it?" her eyes innocently looked at Bulma.

"Well, it's difficult to find the appropriate gaps in our bureaucracy, even for him as prince. You have to wait some more, I guess."

Her black hair fell over her shoulder as Chichi nodded slowly.

"Are you even able to find so much patience?" Goku suddenly grinned as he leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to suppress his urge to grab Chichi and just tie her up by simply teasing her.

"Who asked you to participate in this conversation?" Chichi snapped as she took her cup and slurped on her hot chocolate. "If you believe it or not, I do have the ability to wait!"

"Oh really? Then why did you scream at me two days ago when it took me so long to get you a glass of water from the kitchen?" Bulma lifted her eyebrows.

"Are you ganging up with him now?" the young woman pointed her finger at the spiky-haired man whose warm laugh silently filled the room. It made her hair stand up on her arm and her cheeks redden. Bulma just winked at him and shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Who knows." She answered as she took the already empty cup of Chichi and left the both of them alone again. She always took her time when both of them were sitting there in the living room, allowing them to use the privacy.

Chichi felt nervous immediately.

"Bulma's behaving strange." She suddenly said out aloud. Goku stayed cool as he watched Chichi play with the hem of her shirt.

"Maybe she knows."

"About what?"

"You're still denying it?" he sighed with a light shook of his head.

"Denying what? It was you who started to talk about something as ridiculous as 'love'. I never said anything to you, did I?"

"You don't have to say it if you show it."

"I'm not showing it…" she gulped, feeling her face heating up in irritation. She heard him move until a shadow hovered above her and his arms landed . When she looked up, his face was right above her head.

"You show it by coming here every day. You show it with every pore of your body, with every move you make, with every single argument you start, with every look you throw at me. It doesn't matter how much you deny it, every cell of your body is reacting to my blood – Sayajins are that way, Chichi. And so are you. You should learn to accept that."

Feeling the tears suddenly spill she looked away before she pushed him away and stood up, grabbing her bag in the process. Without another word she left the house just before Bulma was able to come back. The blue haired just looked at Goku before she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You shouldn't pressure her into a corner like that. She tends to flee…be patient with her."

Goku sighed before he looked at his sister-like friend. "How can I be patient with her? It has been five weeks already since I bonded with her unknowingly! My beast is giving me a headache! I am still a Sayajin although not a typical one."

"That's true…You're at least as nerve wrecking as she is…" she ignored the look he gave her. "You should follow her before she starts to tell herself she should leave you as you are mixing up her little world. The still thinks like an emotional human and fears the unknown."

In fact, Chichi **was** thinking about stopping to see him as it was mixing her emotional state up – she realized that! On one hand she was excited about the feeling he gave her just by being near him, on the other hand she was afraid about her own emotions. What about her principals? What about her promise to herself to never mate a male Sayajin? What about the future she always had wished for her to have?

Was having someone who treated her special suddenly more important then anything else? Did she worship Goku as she should? Or was he just an adventure to her? Was her instinct telling her the right thing? Was it pure curiosity (human) or want (sayajin)?

She knew he was sure he was bonded to her – as a full fledged Sayajin he had to know the signs. But what about her? She didn't know what was right or wrong. What had her mother done as human when her father had started to show the signs? What do Sayajins feel?

Chichi brushed away the last tears she had shed as she sighed. She had cried because she was frustrated…

When Goku had told her she would show her affection towards him with everything she did, she knew he had to be right. But she was afraid of that. She couldn't control her body language anymore – and that scared her somehow. Furthermore she didn't know if it was her human or her alien-DNA which made her show anything.

Taking her usual shortcut-route back home in order to avoid collisions with anyone she found herself in the alley where she had met Goku for the first time. She still couldn't tell how he had been able to find her here and he would refuse telling her. It was as if he had known where to find her…

"You really should stop walking such ways, Chi. No wonder you get attacked every now and then." Goku's soft timbre echoed from behind. She whirled around and faced his warm smile which instantly made her legs go jelly.

"I've only been unable to defend myself once!" She immediately countered as she watched how he stepped forward until he stood right in front of her.

"Yes, and just thinking about it again makes me all the more angry." He stated without blinking as he brushed some hair behind her ear.

"What do you want, Goku?" she tried to be tough. "I thought you had said anything you wanted back at Bulma's."

"I did." He agreed. "But you didn't give me the chance to hear your answer."

"What do you expect me to say?" Chichi shrugged her shoulders angrily while shaking her head. "You tell me about how Sayajins are but I cannot tell you if the things I feel are the same things you feel! How should I know the difference? This is something absolutely new! And it's…" she sighed as she looked to the ground. "It scares the hell out of me, okay? You just pop up in my life and turn it up side down! It has been difficult enough already! I don't need more complicated stuff in my life!"

"If you would just accept the obvious you could see that it isn't at all complicated!" Goku suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him as a sudden fear of her leaving him seemed possible. "Bulma was right when she told me you tend to run away, didn't she?"

"I'm not a coward if you want to point that out!"

"Then why aren't you just listening to your instincts?"

"Because my instincts are messed up! That's why!" She pushed herself out of his grip. "On one hand I would just want to ignore my humanized thinking and concentrate on the things I feel, on the other hand I am afraid of exactly that! How do you want me to be? I cannot be human in front of you, but I cannot be sayajin as well as I have no idea what that means! I never was allowed to be human and I never was accepted as Sayajin…so tell me: how should I be?! I cannot be more then just…me!"

"Then just be you!" he cradled her cheeks and pulled her towards him again. "The way you argument and the way you challenge me all the time..isn't that you?"

"It is…" she admitted in a whisper.

"And the way you shout out your opinion, unafraid of what others might think?"

She nodded.

"How you wouldn't shut up even if you knew somebody might be able to just break your neck? You fight for your right, you keep on going and you always are proud of what and who you are…"

She felt her cheeks heating up with every word he said. How did he know all that?

"Bulma's talking too much about me…" she pouted and earned a little laugh of him.

"Bulma didn't say anything…"

"Then how do you know all that stuff? It's impossible to know that much about me in just a few weeks…"

"Does it really matter?" he inclined his neck and looked at her boyishly as his hands left her face and landed behind her back, taking her into a little embrace. "Fact is, you can be you in front of me, that's alright. I wouldn't want it any other way. Why else would I have bonded with you?"

"Because you are a male Sayajin who's strange and has an absolute bad taste in women."

"Aren't I lucky then?" he smiled as he slowly closed the gap between him and her by pressing her near.

"How so? I didn't want to make it sound like a compliment."

"Because nobody else would ever try to steal you away from me then…" his breath ghosted over her face, his beast making a laola-wave in pure joy.

"I hate to admit it, but I think you might be right with that…" Chichi's face followed his lips as she felt a sudden panic rose up inside her. Her heart fluttered like a little bird and she couldn't deny the want to just run away.

"Hey, Goku?" she whispered with her eyes half closed seconds later, still in his arms.

"Hn?" he was so near…so damn near!

"What do Sayajins feel when they kiss the person they are meant to be with?"

"I don't know." He admitted with a small smile. "I think we have to find that out together…"


End file.
